The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0052’.
‘CIFZ0052’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium size plant with round mound plant habit, a medium-small size yellow decorative flower with touch of bronze initially and a natural season response in early-mid October
‘CIFZ0052’ originated from a mutation: Stock x-rayed at 1750 RAD in October of 2013. Single cutting sport from the stock.
The female parent was an unnamed pink/lavender seedling from own breeding ‘10-M078’.
When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0052’ has:    1) Similar flower type and size but yellow flowers with bronze buds versus medium lavender/pink of the sport parent    2) Blackcloth and natural season response is similar or a day or two slower than the sport parent    3) Similar plant habit with similar to a bit smaller overal plant size than the sport parent
No male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0052’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place on Apr. 16, 2014 in Gilroy, Calif.